Carving Out Love
by leighann415
Summary: Written as a late Halloween story/birthday gift for Mary (Jan2StaMuse), Niles and Daphne carve pumpkins together, and Niles' is more meaningful...One-shot. Happy Birthday, Mary! *hugs*


**Author's Note: **This was my Halloween idea, but I was sick for the last three weeks or so, and didn't get around to doing it until now. And since it's Mary's (Jan2StaMuse) birthday, this is dedicated to her. Thanks for being a great friend! *hugs*

* * *

Niles sighed. How he got roped into doing something like this was beyond him. Frasier had wanted to decorate the apartment for Halloween, so he specifically asked for some pumpkins to display throughout the place. So, he and Daphne were working on it together. Of course, he didn't mind that Daphne was in on it too. Doing anything around Daphne made it all worth it.

He had never really done much pumpkin carving before. There had been times when he and Frasier did some as a kid, with their mother. But it never turned out good, with either everything being a mess, or a fight would break out on who did the best pumpkin. So, he was hoping this would be different, and he did have an idea that he hoped would go over well.

"Here we are, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as she came into the kitchen with all the supplies, and of course, the pumpkins. Frasier had been the one to go out and get them, naturally deciding which would be perfect. There were three here, two for the apartment, and one for KACL. Frasier said that Roz was working on other pumpkins herself. It was just like Frasier to have everybody do the work for him, Niles thought.

"Thanks for going through with this, Daphne. I know Frasier can be bossy at times."

"It's not a problem. I think it could be fun. Me brothers and I never really did this, but I've had some experience. I think if we had done this, Simon would be all over the place." She laughed, that beautiful laugh that always sounded like music to Niles' ears.

"Frasier and I did this when we were growing up, but Mom was always the ringleader to guide us. Whenever we didn't break into a fight." He couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we get started, then? Your father's resting, so it'll just be the two of us doing it."

Niles was nervous. He had never liked being around knives and sharp objects, but he figured he could do it, if it meant sharing the task with Daphne.

He picked up the carving knife, which was different than a regular knife. His hand shook a little, but Daphne was there to save him. She grabbed his hand to steady his. "You don't have to be so quick, you know. Just nice and easy. Like this." She expertly demonstrated picking up the knife and moving it across the pumpkin to make a mark.

"Of course, it would be easy if you had a design in mind. Everybody always does a face for the jack-o-lantern, but you don't always have to go with the traditional."

Niles grinned. He knew exactly what he wanted. Something to tell Daphne how much he felt about her. It was a small gesture, he knew, but hopefully it would be one that would turn into something big.

In a move that was both graceful and nervousness, Niles carved one curve, and then another, when he had the perfect heart. And to finish it off, he carved out his and Daphne's initials on either side of the heart. He didn't think there was room to put their full names.

He stepped back and admired his work. If that didn't convey his feelings to Daphne, then he didn't know what else he could do.

"I'm done, Daphne!" He said triumphantly.

"Already? My, you're a fast worker, Dr. Crane. I've only just begun mine. Let me see what you've done." She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and came over to his side of the kitchen. He was nervous about what she'd say. Or Frasier, for that matter. He knew his brother wouldn't want this pumpkin in his apartment. He'd just have to deal with Frasier later.

He turned the pumpkin around so Daphne could see it. When she did, she took a few small gasps of air. "W-what's this? Who is N & D?" But Daphne could feel in her heart she knew the answer already.

"Daphne," Niles said, taking her hands. His were still messy from the carving. "I made this for you. Because…I love you. I always have."

Daphne was breathless. She didn't know what to say. If this was some kind of a joke, she wouldn't be able to work here any longer. But looking into Dr. Crane's eyes, she knew it couldn't possibly be a joke. Besides, this was Halloween, not April Fool's.

"Dr. Crane, are you sure?"

"With all of my heart, Daphne. I love everything about you. But most of all, your caring soul. You are truly an angel on earth. You are what holds this family together, and if you say yes, you'll hold me together forever."

Daphne had to sit down. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her pumpkin design of a unicorn was soon forgotten. She should've seen this coming, she knew. Over the time that she had known Dr. Crane, she remembered how he was a bit nicer to her than any of the other Crane men had been.

Suddenly, she felt a push of encouragement. Whether from her psychic flashes or not, she knew what she had to do. She had to give the answer both of them wanted.

"Niles Crane, you are one sweet man. And I'd be honored to be by your side for as long as we're together. If it's forever or not, I'll be right here." She took his hand and pointed to her heart.

Niles was so overjoyed, he didn't care about the mess, and hugged Daphne so furiously, he was left breathless. She had returned his feelings! It was something he'd never forget, and all because of a little pumpkin carving that he knew they would make an annual tradition.

**The End**


End file.
